Where To?
by Laughing Knave
Summary: Lillian Truscott is a limo driver. She drives the rich and famous and the occasional high schoolers. Who's to say she won't meet a certain pop idol? Liley. First Story EVAR! IS BACK!... sorta.
1. Chapter 1

Lilly's POV

As I open the back door for the group of over excited teenagers there's a lot of cheerful smiles. "Thank you for the fun ride Ms. Lilly" One of the girls tells me, I think her name is Jenny.

"Ugh, kid you're making me sound older than I am. Just call me Lilly."

"Sorry," She blushes. "It's just I didn't think that would work." I helped her with a little problem concerning one of the boys.

"I'm guessing it did from all the noise I heard earlier." I smile.

"Yeah it did. I have no idea how to thank you."

"Hey Jenny! We're gonna leave you behind if you don't hurry up!" One of her friends calls out to her.

"Oh, I know." Jenny opens her purse and takes out a hundred dollar bill. "Here, take it."

"That's too much money for me to take." I say a bit unsurely.

"After what you helped me with, I should be giving you more. Please take it." She grabs my one of my gloved hands and places the bill in my palm.

"Um, thanks." I pocket the money and she starts walking over to her friends.

While looking at then enter the building I can't help but remember my high school days, seems like it was only yesterday I was hangin' with my best bud' Oliver at the skate park…

Oh, right maybe I should introduce myself. The name's Lillian Truscott, Lilly to my friends. I'm 21 years old and I live in L.A, California. Not the fanciest place in the world but I'm still alive, so I'm not complaining. My job is driving around the rich and famous and the occasional high schoolers to where they need to be.

If you still don't get it, I'm a limo driver, Oliver got me the job (how he got the it is beyond me). Not the best in the world but it's fun and sometimes I get free stuff from the celebs I drive around. Unlike most people, I don't get star struck, that's why I get the free swag, not to mention I'm a very good driver.

Honestly though, I still don't get why people get all hung up over celebrities, they're just people with money. I've met plenty of people with more talent in their finger compared to some of the 'actors' I've driven around….Crap.

I got too much into my rant to realize what time it was. Great, it's already freakin' ten o'clock. I'm supposed to pick up New York in like fifteen minutes, and it's a thirty minute drive. Damn, last time I drove her, we got into an all out war over something completely stupid, I think it was over why there wasn't any champagne in the mini-fridge in the back of the limo. I was _very_ tempted to spit in her face (I mostly wanted to do it to see what would happen), but I didn't feel like being fired any time soon.

This is one of the times I'm happy this suit makes me look like a guy, just slap a fake mustache on me and call me Lyle!

Don't get me wrong, I'm hot with a capital 'H'. It's just with the hat and my hair being tucked in it, I look like a feminine guy.

Well, better get going.

Hannah's POV

"Daddy, when did ya say the limo was gettin' here?!" I ask my dad from my room.

"It should'a been here an hour ago!" He answers me.

I really gotta tell him to look for a new limo driver. I bet ya anythin' it's the same guy from before. I think his last name was Oken, or somethin'. He kept callin' himself 'Smoken Oken'. He seriously would not stop trying to hit on me. It was cute the first couple of times but after a while it got kinda old.

Oh right, ya probably wanna know who I am. I'm 20 years old, my name's Hannah Montana, no not really, it's Miley Stewart to those I can trust and call my friends. I bet ya wanna know what that means? Ya see I live a double life. One as the real me, the normal college student Miley Stewart, and my pop star alter ego, Hannah Montana. It's kinda hard to juggle sometimes, but it works. I live in Malibu, California. It's really beautiful here, the white sandy beaches, the clothes, oh and all of the hot eye candy of course… Sweet Niblets, I'm gonna be late!

I start running down the stairs, which is kinda hard considering I'm wearing heels. "Daddy, is it here yet?"

He looks at me from over his book. "Not yet Bud."

"Daddy, after this party, ya seriously gotta get me a new limo driver, this guy's always late and he hits on me every chance he gets." I tell him, hopefully he heard the "he hits on me" part.

He lets out a small laugh and says, "Alright Miles, I'll see what I can do."

_HONK HONK_

"Finally! I'll see ya later Daddy!" I give him kiss on the cheek and head for the door.

"I want you back here by twelve young lady!" I hear him say on my way out.

Yup, I was right, it is Oken. Well hopefully he doesn't hit on me again. I hate firing people, makes me feel bad, but it has to be done (_jeez, dramatic much Stewart?_)

**A/N: Short first chapter but most of them are. Critisize away yo!**


	2. Chapter 2

_A/N: Cool, I didn't think this story was going be any good. For those of you who are worrying about the relationship, don't worry to much, I'll try my hardest not to rush it. It'll be kinda difficult though, seeing as writing isn't really my forte and this was a spur of the moment type of thing. So it would be coolness if people could help me out once in awhile, and takes a deep breath… I'msorryforthewaitIdid'ntknowtheywheregoingtoshutoffourinternetandIhadnowheretoputupthenextchapter…whew! Now on with the story! gets shot at with fire-tipped arrows OWW! ;_

CH. 2

Lilly's POV

"But Lilly, it wasn't my fault I was late all those times." Oliver whines.

It's the weekend (days off, WOOT! It's already Sunday night though, BOO!). Ollie's telling me that he's getting replaced by one of the celebs he drives.

I scoff, "Sure Ollie, I totally believe you. Hitting on the last rich girl you where dropping off was so not your fault, and why the hell are ya telling me."

"No idea. She was hot though."

"I figured as much. So who ya gonna be driving now?"

"I haven't seen my schedule yet, hold on a sec'."

There's a silence, a few curses, then a rustle of papers.

"Ah, here it is." He finally says.

"Jeez Ollie, ya really gotta clean up your apartment."

"Shut up Lils. Okay I have… aww man! She changed my whole schedule, and they're all guys this time. Not cool!" He grumbles.

I laugh. "About time boss-man figured it out. I mean you've been working there for what? Two years already."

"Lilly, the boss is a girl." He corrects me.

"I still say she had a sex change."

"And you ask why she doesn't like you."

"Quiet you, so who'd ya get?"

"Right. Le'see… I have Clay Aiken, Mel Gibson, hey cool, Jay Leno, Ryan Seacrest, and… KICK ASS!"

"What? Who is it?" I ask him.

"Heh, you're gonna hate me for this." He says in a mocking voice. "Check it, Bruce Willis."

"No way, you got Bruce Willis! You lucky bastard. I haven't driven him in months! Tell him Lilly says 'sup." (I know, I know. I said I don't get star struck, but come on! It's Bruce Willis. That man fuckin' kicks ass!)

"Dude, how well did ya get to know him?" He asks.

"He invited me to a bar once and bought me a soda. I have the damn bottle at mom's house, he autographed it for me." I tell him. No I don't drink. Sort of a requirement for my job too(1) (Oliver doesn't drink either).

"And you couldn't get one for me? You, my friend, suck ass."

"Ya still love me. Besides, you can ask him for one now."

"Whatever. So who do you have?"

"Alright, I have Jessica Alba,(kill me now please) Paris Hilton, a guy named Jake Ryan, someone that didn't give a name, and Dane Cook.

"Huh, what a coinkidink."

"What is?"

"I had a 'didn't want to give a name' person on my last schedule."

"Oh yeah, you told me. D'ya think it's the same person?"

"Does it say if they're a dude or chick?"

"Umm, yeah. It's a chick."

"Then it could be her."

"Didn't you say she was a singer?"

"Yup."

"Also says here that she's 20 years old."

"Then that's definitely her. The one I had was 20 too. Cool what are the chances of you getting her?"

Maybe I should say why Oliver can't just tell me who it is. Company rules are if the customer wishes to remain anonymous, or not give a name, it better stay that way (you know how some of these celebrities hate the paparazzi). Actually, we're not supposed to tell each other who we're driving, period. The only person I tell is Ollie anyway and he tells me, so we're cool (as long as no one finds out), but we don't wanna risk anyone finding out about the no-names.

"Don't know and coolness, I'll tell her you say hi." I let out a yawn. "Damn it, alright Ollie, it's getting late, gotta go."

"Ah, come on! It's only like nine o' clock!"

"Oken, you know I live farther away."

"That's why I keep telling you to move in with me, I live so much closer!" He whines.

"No way, your apartment's a mess and mom has food."

He laughs. "Can't argue with that. Your cooking still sucks. I'll let you go then. Good night Lilly-pad." He says in a baby voice.

I grumble a goodnight to him and hang up. He's laughing, I can feel it.

Yeah, I live pretty far from work(thank God gas is cheap[2), and I live with my mom, like I said she has food (bite me).

'Night.

Miley's POV

"I still feel bad about it." I'm in our living room talking to my dad about Oken.

"Miles, the boy still has his job. He's just not driving you anymore."

"Are ya sure?" I ask him.

"I asked the manager not to fire him, just to give him a good talkin' to or change his schedule. Apparently you're not the only one he's hit on."

"Wow, you'd think he'd learn by now. Okay, well as long as you're sure, I'm gonna go upstairs and call Jake. He said he wanted to tell me something." I tell my dad good night and head upstairs to my room. Yes I still live with my pop (bite me).

So, Jake. Jake, Jake, Jake. He's my best friend and boyfriend. We've been going out for a year, our second year anniversary is in about two weeks. I've known him since forever though.

He asked me out in June. I said yes 'cause I thought we'd be good together, and he is my best friend. I know everything there is to know about him, he's honest, loyal, trustworthy, well-behaved around others… I just described a dog didn't I? Damn, I've been feeling like this for a while. That he's still just my very best friend.Lately all the times he's started something I've pushed him away, made up an excuse to leave earlier, anything. I think he's starting to suspect something, not that there's anythin' to suspect it's just… AH DAMMIT! I have no idea what to do.

Right, I have to call him.

"Hello, Ryan residence." It's his mom. Cool lady. A little crazy sometimes but not annoying crazy.

"Hi Mrs. Ryan. It's Miley, is Jake home?"

"Hi Miley. I haven't seen you in a while, you should really drop by sometime."

"Yeah, sorry about that. I've been really busy with exams and work, but since we're on summer break already, I'll come by next week if I have time."

"That'll be wonderful! Oh here's Jake."

"'Sup Miles." Well he seems to be in a fine mood, good sign right?

"Hey Jake I heard the message ya left me, what's up?"

"Oh good, I was hoping to catch you before you went to bed. I wanted to ask you if you have anything planned for next week."

Next week? I was hoping to have next week alone to figure out what the hell is wrong with me. The Hannah gig hasn't left me with enough time for anything. Can't tell him that though, I really haven't spent any time with him for awhile.

"My dad hasn't told me that I have any interviews or anything, so I think I'm open."

"Cool. Then since we're on summer vacation, wanna do something?"

"I don't see any reason why I can't. It's gotta be fun though. I haven't done anything but study and do Hannah things for weeks."

"Great, then let's go somewhere on Thursday."

"Alright, what d'ya have in mind?"

"Hmm. I'll make it a surprise. It'll add more to the fun factor."

"I don't know why, but that sounded corny to me."

"Eh, I'm a corny type o' guy."

I let out a laugh. Maybe I'm reading too much into this. A day with him alone will do me good. Yeah it's just all the stress I've been having lately with school and Hannah. No need to get all weird over it.

"Funny. So what time are ya gonna pick me up?"

"I'll pick you up around eleven."

"Cool. See ya then."

"Alright then. Good night, oh and Miles?"

"Yeah?"

"Love you."

"L-love ya too."

He hangs up. What was that! He's told me he loves me plenty of times before. I sounded nervous and I hesitated, WTF!

Man I really need a break from all of this(this what?).

This week is gonna be frustrating.

_(1): I don't know anything about the limo biz, so yeah._

_(2): 'Member these days? I sure as hell do._

_A/N: Okay I am __**really**__ sorry for not updating sooner. Tell me if something's weird in this chapter and I'll fix it. Like I said I'm not good at the whole writing thing, so help out, 'cause I have no idea how to start chapter three._


	3. Chapter 3

Lilly's POV

_A/N: Dudes, I bought Brawl and I'm owning everybody with Kirby! Who Knew!_

Lilly's POV

WHY, WHY, WHY does there have to be so many annoying people in the world!

Okay, so I might be overreacting a tiny bit… nah I'm not. I swear my boss gives me the most annoying rich ass-holes she can find. I'd rather take care of a five-year old on a sugar high then drive some of the people I do. Especially some of the 'young adults' I get sometimes. Those little bastards… Ah well, at least they give good tips.

One more and I'm done for the night. Let me see, where'd I put my papers? Ah here they are. Pick up at eleven. Eh, I have enough time to- what am I thinking, give it some time and my cell's going to start ringing…There we go, good ol' Papa Roach.

"Hello, the person you have dialed cannot answer this call please hang up and try again." I answer in my best operator voice, I know who it is.

"Dammit Truscott, stop screwing around, if you weren't my best driver I would have fired you months ago!" Yup, my boss.

A few seconds of laughter later, I get my capability of speech back. "Okay, I'm good. What can I do for ya?"

She lets out a frustrated sigh. "You know that Ryan guy you have to pick up in an hour?"

"Yeah. What about him?"

"He called the office a while ago saying he's going to need more time or something, I wasn't really paying attention, so you need to pick up his guest first."

Did I mention that my boss doesn't like me? She doesn't, anytime I get free time to do anything on the job she calls me so I can do something extra. She lives to make my time at work crap (seriously, she told me this once, kinda creped me out a bit).

"Man, I hate it when people do this. I have things to do too dammit, like laundry."

"Stop complaining and go, it's not like you have a choice anyway." She's right… Damn.

"Yeah, yeah. If you would get off the phone I'll be able to get a move on, so I'm gonna hang up now, bye!"

"Truscott, I'm not do-" Well that just earned me an unpleasant message in my E-mail, but what does she want me to do? She did say to go, boss's order.

Miley's POV

So maybe I was overreacting a bit, this week hasn't been so bad. Now I'm just waiting for Jake, it's our date night, but I feel nervous, and I know that ain't normal. I mean, we've been going out for a year and- wait a sec, today's our second year! Sweet Niblets, how the heck did I forget that! That's why he wanted to have our date tonight. Oh wow, I guess this has been bothering more than I thought.

There's a knock at my bedroom door. "Miles, phone call for you, it's Jake." Dad tells me.

I open the door and grab the phone from him. I tell him thanks, and go back in my room. "Hey Jake."

"Hey Miley, I got out later than usual from work today and i need more time to get ready, so I sent the limo to pick you up first."

"Okay, when's it gon-"

_KNOCK KNOCK_

"Miley, the limo's here!" My older brother Jackson tells me from the other side of the door, he's staying here for the summer.

"Never mind Jake, the limo's here.

"Dang, already? Well I need more time to get ready. Can you ask her to drive you around for a bit?"

"Her who?"

"Huh? Oh the driver, after you told me about the Oken, I didn't want you to get bothered anymore, so I requested a female driver."

"Thanks Jake, but you know it was because I was Hannah that he was hitting on me." It's so cute that he's protective.

"I know, but better safe than sorry, besides there is one thing I agree with Oken on."

"What is it?"

"You are smokin' hot! See you in a while."

"Haha, later Jake." I hang up the phone and head downstairs.

Lilly's POV

This is officially the biggest house my eyes have ever seen. By looking at it I think it has more than seven rooms(1). The front yard's huge too. I walk up the pathway that leads to the front door and knock. If there's one reason why I'm my boss' best driver (AKA, customers like me) it's because I actually get my ass out the car and knock on peoples' doors rather than honk like a deranged driver.

A man answers the door, he looks to be in his late forties, and in good shape(2)."Hello Sir, I'm here to pick up Miss Stewart."

"Miss Stewart? Oh ya must mean Miley. Hang here for a sec', I'll go get 'er. He goes back inside. I take this chance to look at the rest of the yard. Nice, these people have everything so… neat (doy).

"Are you the driver?"

I turn around and come face to face with a girl about my age, a beautiful one at that.

"Hello" Did I just squeak?

"Sorry If this sounds rude or anythin', but aren't ya suppose to be a woman?" That is a rud- wait a second… Crap, I still have the damn mustache on!

I quickly turn away from her, I grab the mustache from one of its corners and yank it off my face (you have no idea how much this hurts right now). I face her again with a pained expression, and tears threatening to fall down my face.

"Sorry about that Miss, that was due to a problem I had before getting here." I sort of explain to her. I hope didn't weird her out. Well she is laughing, so I'll take that as a good sign.

"That's fine, ya just surprised me there for a second." Oh cool, I love her southern accent ... Hmm, I don't know why, but she looks familiar. Eh, whatever.

"Well, let me star over." I clear my throat. "Hello Miss Stewart, My name is Lillian and I will be your driver on this beautiful night."

"It's nice to meet you Lillian. Oh and please call me Miley, we're both the same age so ya don't have to keep callin' me Miss." She tells me. Cool not a lot of people ask me to call them by their first names. I think that shows something about a person(3).

"Alright then Miley, if you're ready to go, please fallow me to the car." Miley, cute name.

We make it to the car and of course I hold the back of the car door open, but I notice she doesn't go in. "Is something wrong?" I decide to ask her.

"No nothin's wrong but, well I was wonderin', since we're gonna be driving around for a bit", Driving around? I'm guessing Mr. Ryan needs more time, kind of rude to keep a lady waiting ain't it? ", is it alright if I ride up front with you?"

It is against company policy, but whatever. "Sure. It's cool with me." I tell her. I close the door and open the passenger side door for her. I get in the car and we start our little venture through Hollywood

"So, where to?"(4)

_(1): I've only ever lived in an apartment so I consider homes with more than two rooms to be mansions (sniff)._

_(2): Since I don't have internet at home, I don't really know how old Billy Ray Cyrus is, so tell me if I'm remotely wrong or right, whatever._

_(3): Am I the only one that thinks this?_

_(4): I promised myself I wouldn't make Lilly say this, but the chance presented itself so I did it._

_A/N: There, I had them meet, cuz after two chapters they should. I don't like how this chapter turned out by the way, it seems boring, random, and rushed. I'll let you guys decide though, so review and tell the truth! I can handle it. On another note, now I really don't have __**any**__ idea __on what I want them to talk about on their drive, so help me out on a review, cuz I can't send PMs or E-mails on my school computers. __**Hasta luego! **__Yes I do know Spanish…_


	4. Chapter 4

_A/N: Hi, nice to 'see' you peeps again… Go ahead 'n read on!_

Lilly's POV

Stepping into Oliver's apartment I let out a tired sigh. A person can only drive so much in one night. I think I might have to ask for a few days off… maybe not, I'll just end up sleeping the whole time. Just one extra day off would be good enough, yeah ones good. Oh if you're wondering why I'm in Oliver's house it's because I'm too tired to drive for another two and a half hours to get home. Good news is tomorrow's Saturday, so I get to sleep in.

"Hey Doughnut, are you still awake!?" I yell taking off my shoes.

"I am now." He says stepping out of his bedroom, wearing boxers and an old muscle shirt.

I let out a chuckle. "My bad, did I wake you up?" I throw my duffel bag into the restroom.

"Nah, I was waiting for you to get here." He yawns. "I was 'entertaining' myself by cleaning up my Pigsty, as you so affectionately call it."

"Did you at least 'unearth' the couch?" I ask him as we step into the kitchen. He leans on the door way and I head for the fridge.

"...Hm, somewhat."

"Somewhat as in…?"

"Somewhat as in I was able to uncover most of it, but…"

"But…?"

"Someone's sleeping on it."

I look up from the fridge and stare at him with a knowing expression. "U-huh, who is it this time? Random girl or someone I know?"

"Don't know if you remember her."

"So it is someone I know. Come on, try me. You know I have a good memory." I continue to rummage through the fridge.

"Sarah."

I stop my search for food and look at Oliver. I smile a goofy smile at him. If I had to to describe Saint Sarah in one word it would be 'tree hugger'... Okay that's two words, but you get the picture. She's cool though, a real nice person, annoying at times but an all-round pretty cool person. If I remember correctly Oliver here had a crush on her.

"Really?" I continue looking for food.

There's a moment of silence then, "We didn't do anything!"

I take out a slice of pizza and a bottle of water from the fridge and close it with my foot. "Whoa there Chief, I didn't say anything now did I." I take a seat at the table.

"Well you're looking at me like if we did something. Besides she's only here because I ran in to her at the mall." He pulls out a chair and sits down.

"Small world, so what's she doing in Hollywood?"

"She said she's here cuz she's visiting an uncle or something. She didn't want to stay at his place, so I offered her the living room."

"Well that's nice of you and all, but where am I going to sleep?" I ask him with a mouth full of pizza.

"You can sleep in my room. I just finished cleaning when you came in." He says proudly.

"And you're sleeping where?"

"In my room, only on the floor, I got it all set up already."

"I got a better idea. You get the bed, I get the floor. Lord only knows what you've done on that thing."

"I was hoping you'd say that. Well I'm gonna hit the hay, you're welcome to do whatever the hell it is you want." He gets up and starts walking to his room. "You know I might just have to start charging you rent."

"I'm too cool to pay you rent. Good night, don't have any whet dreams!"

"You're not that hot!"

"I was talking about Sarah!"

"Then that might be a problem."

"What was that?!"

"Nothing, night!"

"Night." I hear his bedroom door close, and I finish off my slice of pizza. I start getting up to throw away the bottle and end up stubbing my toe on one of the table legs.

"Ow, ow, ow."!

"Oliver, is that you?" I hear a groggy voice come from the doorway.

"Oliver just went to sleep, sorry I woke you up Sarah." I just thought of something. Oliver and I just finished making a bunch of noise and she didn't wake up from that…

"Lilly? Wow, long time no see. Oliver said you'd be sleeping over. How've you been?" She walks over to me and gives me a hug, she's wearing pretty much what Oliver was wearing, except she's wearing shorts, and her shirt's newer.

I hug her back. "I've been good, and you?"

"You know same ol', same ol'. We haven't spoken to each other since graduation, huh?"

"Yeah you're right, I guess everyone just went their own way."

"Kinda sad ain't it?"

"It's the way of life, or whatever. I'll let you get back to sleep. I'm just gonna clean up here and go to bed and we'll talk more in the morning, I'm kinda beat myself." I yawn.

"Sounds good to me, good night." She starts walking back to the living room. "Hey we should do something tomorrow, Oliver, you, and myself, unless you guys have stuff to do tomorrow."

"Nah, I don't have anything to do tomorrow. We'll run it by Oliver in the morning. G'night!" I walk towards the bathroom.

"Night Lilly!"

I close the bathroom door behind me. _'Yeesh, that woman is working me to much… Ah forget it Truscott, just change and go to sleep.' _I pull out some close from by duffel bag I threw in here earlier. _'There's something about that girl that's bugging me, I can't stop thinking about it…. Miley, not a name I've heard before._

**Flashback**

"So, where to?"

"Anywhere's good."

"All right, I'll drive around the strip." I pull out of the driveway. "Would you mind if I put on some music?"

"Go right ahead, it's your limo." She smiles.

I find myself smiling back at her "Thank you." I turn on the radio to a random station. A song comes up that I haven't heard in a while and decide to leave it. 'What was this chicks name…? Something Atlanta, wait that's not right, what was it?'

"Do you like Hannah?"

I snap my fingers. "That's it!" Please tell me I didn't just do that? "Um, I'm sorry, what was your question?"

She giggles. "I asked if you like Hannah Montana."

"Hmm, she has some catchy songs, but I don't consider any one of them a favorite or anything. Her songs sound sort of childish."

"Oh…"

**End Flashback**

'_I wonder why she got quiet after I said that.'_

I step out of the restroom ready for bed in my PJs. Yes, unlike everyone else I know I still wear pajamas, got a problem with that? Didn't think so, and FYI they have bears on them. Adds to my cute factor, well according to Oliver and some other people… you didn't need to know that…

_'I'll tell Oliver about Miley tomorrow. Right now I need to sleep for at least a gugillion years. Heh, gugillion.' _I open the door to Oliver's room and step inside. Oliver's out like a light, he's sprawled on the bed with the covers on him and his leg is hanging off the side. _'Eww, drool.'_

"Such a doughnut." I say to myself. I lay down on the ground, put the covers over me, close my eyes and immediately sleep takes me over.

* * *

Miley's POV

So I'm only three hours late. I'm 20 years old, I should be able to get home whenever I want, besides I was with Jake. Daddy knows he wouldn't try anything… Oh, I hope he's asleep.

I go through the front door. Better to just get it over with if he's still awake, right?

I'm halfway to my room when I hear a noise coming from the kitchen, curse me and my curiosity. _"Please let it be Jackson, please let it be Jackson..."_

"Dad's already asleep Miles, but he was kinda mad that you didn't call."

I let out the breath I was holding. Good it is Jackson. "How'd ya know it was me, and what are ya still doing awake?" I ask him poking my head in the kitchen.

"You're talkin' to the Breaking-into-his-own-house King, and I wanted a snack." He says holding up a box of doughnuts and a can of Coke.

"A midnight snack consists of somethin' light." I take a seat on one of the stools.

"No, that's for you. I need my junk en-masse. So how'd your date with Master Prude go?" He asks taking a seat on the stool across me.

"Jake is not a prude!"

"Apparently not, since you're home so late." He gives me a funny look.

"We didn't do anythin'!"

"Hey, I said nothin'. But then why are you home so late?"

I stay quiet for awhile, and then let out a sigh. "Okay I'll tell you, but promise me you won't tell Daddy." I look him straight in the eyes.

"Scout's Honor."

I take a deep breath. "Okay, how should I say this… Umm, Jake asked me to… marry him."

He gives me an 'Oh no' look. "… And you said…?"

"I told him I need some time to think about it, and that's when he got weird."

"He got weird? What do you mean?"

"Yeah, he started freakin' out and asked me if there was someone else. So I told him that I just needed time to give him an answer since marriage is such a big step."

"So when do you think you're gonna give him an answer?"

"Well since he's a low-profile model/actor, he's going to all the 'big cities' to look for some work, and he told me he was going to be gone for the whole summer. He made me promise that I would have an answer for him when he gets back."

"That guy may not be a prude but he has too much ego. Ya think you'll be ready by then?"

"I hope so." We stay quiet for awhile. "Jeez, Jackson what should I do?" I put my head on the counter.

"Hey, why are ya askin' me? I don't have a childhood friend that wants to marry me. That's why I always told you to go make more friends." He smiles at me and I give him the meanest look I can muster.

"You suck, and I do have other friends, like…"

"Like…?"

"Well, there's Amber and Ashley."

"Please, those two are more like leeches, plastic, creepy lookin' leeches, suckin' the soul right outta ya every time they utter a word. I never understood why you told them you're Hannah."

"It was the eighth grade, and they always picked on me because of my accent."

"Yeah and when you told them, the next day they threatened to tell everyone in school you're a liar if you couldn't prove it to them."

"I did prove it to them and they do go out to parties with me when I ask them, and they started treating me with more respect."

"Yeah because you know how to get into the right parties and when they're with you, they hang on you like a life line, tellin' everyone they're your best friends since forever just so they can get a few autographs, and another thing-"

"Okay, okay I get it. I need to make some real friends."

"Now yer gettin' it." He picks up his food.

"Hey, don't tell me you're going to sleep already after that 'pep talk' you just gave me."

"Yep, like I said it's not my problem. Night." He walks out of the kitchen.

"Once again, you suck."

I'm left alone in the kitchen, thinking. _'Of all the things that could have happened to me... This is so damn frustrating! Whatever, I'm going to my room.' _I turn off the lights in the kitchen and head for my room. _'Well at least I had some fun going out with Jake tonight… Oh, I'm only kidding myself. I had more fun talking with… what was her name? Right, Lilly. She did give me her card. I'll tell Daddy about the company tomorrow. I really liked her, big difference from Oken, I liked him, but he was just too much.'_

I close the door behind me and head for my drawer and take out a pair of blue shorts and a pink shirt. Once I'm done changing I jump on my bed and get comfortable. I just hope tomorrow Daddy's in a good mood… Nibblets, it's my turn to go to the store tomorrow…

_A/N: I apologize for the long wait, to anyone that cares. Please tell me people are still reading this sorry excuse for a fanfic!! The next chapter shouldn't take as long to finish… Don't quote me on that though. 'Till next time!_


	5. Chapter 5

_A/N: Ah ha! It didn't take too long this time! Oh, and I don't own Tampico, stuff's awesome though, tangy… also Hot Pockets._

Lilly's POV

_Oh Oliver, you're so bad…_

"Aaaah!" I shoot straight up from my 'bed'.

Oliver comes crashing through the door. "What, what happened?!"

"Oliver! What are you doing here?" I bunch the covers on my chest.

He looks at me with a raised eyebrow then sighs. "Waddaya mean what am I doing here, I live here. Did you have 'The Dream' again?"

I stand up to stretch. "Mmm… Yeah. Why I agreed to kiss you that night is beyond me."

"It was the first and only time we got drunk, and it was a dare."

"Oh, right. You're a very good kisser by the way."

He laughs. "Thanks."

"What time is it?"

He looks at his watch. "Ten."

"What time did'ja wake up?"

"Around eight. Sarah was already up by then."

"Damn morning people. Did you make breakfast already?" I head for the kitchen with Oliver following me.

He clears his throat. "Yes Madam, today we have a finely made bacon and egg burrito with a freshly squeezed glass of orange juice."

My stomach grumbles. "It's Tampico isn't it?"

"Yes."

"Very good, Jeeves." We walk into the kitchen and Sarah's already sitting at the table with head-phones on, writing in a notebook. Ollie goes to get my food and I take a seat. "Morning Sarah!"

She looks up. "Huh? Oh." She takes off the head-phones. "Good morning Lilly."

"Has the Doughnut been a good host to you today?"

"Yeah, Oliver made me some pancakes with strawberries." I look at him and I notice a slight blush on his face. He so still likes her. He only makes pancakes with strawberries for the girls he wants to go out with. Of course he makes them for me if I ask him.

"Really, how come you didn't make me some pancakes Oliver?" I look at him shrewdly.

"W-what are you talking about, I made you your favorite, a breakfast burrito, and here's your fake OJ." He puts down my plate and juice and takes a seat with us.

"And I am oh so grateful." I take a bite of the burrito. "Sho, what have you been up to Sarah?"

"Nothing much, I've been going around photographing areas that have been deforested and writing papers on the affect it has on the environment."

"Really, like where?"

"Well, I've just been mostly around the southeastern part of the U.S, oh and I was in Brazil a few weeks ago." Oliver and I stare in awe at her.

"Damn, you're doing a helluva lot better than us." I tell her.

"Seriously, how'd you get money to go to all those places?" Oliver asks.

"My uncle, he's a retired business man. He pays for my trips."

"See Oliver," I smack him in the arm. "How come you can't have rich relatives?"

"I told you, I'm waiting to find the perfect middle aged woman that's lonely and wants a young and handsome man by her side. That way you can live in one of the many rooms in our mansion and not do anything for the rest of your life."

"That's sweet of you. How's that plan going?"

"If you would help, it would probably go faster."

"No way, old people don't really do it for me."

"You two haven't changed since high school." Sarah says laughing.

Oliver and I look at each other, then back at her. "I'm cuter, right?" We both ask at the same time.

"Hmm… Lilly coulda won cuz the pajamas, but-

"Yes…! Wait what?"

"I think Oliver looks cutest because he hasn't shaved yet."

"Woohoo! Teddy bear jammies can't beat my manliness. Take that Lils!"

"Calm down, ya doughnut, she's only the first girl to think so, my teddy jammies always beat your unshaveness-ness any other day."

"Psh, jealous?"

"Nah, just slightly hurt."

The rest of the morning is spent catching up with each other. Sarah tells us of the other places she's been to, and Ollie and I tell her of all the celebrities we've met, since it was the only thing we could think of that would be sort of cool to talk about. I call my mom later on to tell her I'll be home tomorrow. Oliver looks at some of the pictures Sarah's taken. I just watch Nickelodeon. _'Oh no Dora, Swiper's coming!' _Sometime during, I get the urge to move and make a suggestion.

"Heeey." They both look up. "Let's go to the grocery store."

"What for?" Asks Oliver.

"Cuz you're out of ice cream and other important food stuffs." I stand up and cross my arms. "There's nothing to make for dinner."

"Right." He gets up. "Wanna come with us Sarah?"

"Yeah I'll go."

We all get dressed and head out. Ollie offers to take his car since we all won't fit in my truck. I sit in the back so Oliver can talk to Sarah. I pull out my CD player and start listening to some music, and close my eyes.

"Lilly, Lilly!" I hear Oliver calling at me.

"Whaaat?"

"We're here, come on." I think fell asleep.

"Oh." I get out of the car and we make our way into the store. First place I want to go? You guessed it, ice cream.

"Where're you going to be Ollie?"

"Me and Sara are gonna head to the deli. And please get something other than chocolate ice cream."

"Tsk. What should I get then?"

"Pistachio."

"Right, and you Sarah?"

"Vanilla or strawberry."

"Okay, I'll see you two at the deli." I go to the ice cream section, and to my surprise I see someone I didn't think I wouldn't be seeing again.

* * *

Miley's POV

_BEEP BEEP BEEP_

I smack my alarm off and slide off my bed, it's nine AM. Daddy should have left for his jog already. I make my way to the kitchen and find Jackson already awake, and our maid Susie is there too.

"Good mornin', my dear little sister!"

"Bleh…" I slump into a chair at the table and start picking at the food in front of me.

"You look half-dead." I notice the worried look on his face. "What happened?"

"I didn't get any sleep last night because I was thinking too much about Jake and his proposal." I drop my head on the table. "Susie, can you put the food in the fridge. I'm not hungry right now."

"Señorita Miley, if you don't eat you won't have strength for the rest of the day." She picks up the food and puts it in the fridge.

I sigh. "It's alright, I'll eat later. I'm just not feeling too good right now."

"Bueno, I expect that food to be gone by lunch." She leaves the kitchen to go fix up the living room.

"Yes Ma'am..." I look at Jackson. "Jackson, Daddy wasn't mad when he left was he?"

"Nope, he just told me to remind you that it's your turn to go to the store."

"…'Kay…"

"Hey, you're bringing my good mood down. Is it really botherin' you that much?"

"Yeees! After you went to your room I went to bed too, but I couldn't fall asleep so I watched some TV and I saw Jake on one of his commercials for shaving cream and started thinkin' more about it, it was already four by then so I gave up on sleepin' so I went down stairs to get a cup of coffee but we don't have any, so I went back to my room and got into bed and tossed and turned for an hour before I finally went to sleep."

"Whoa… You want me to get the groceries instead then?"

"…No, I'm gonna go take a cold shower, maybe that'll wake me up." I say rubbing my head.

"Alright then," He grabs his car keys. "I'll see ya later."

"Where're you goin'?"

"Hang out with some friends."

"What's there to do on a Sunday?"

"Nothin', but we'll find somethin'. Tell Dad I'll be home 'round ten."

"Okay."

He leaves the kitchen. A silence falls around me, the only noise is the ticking of the clock.

_Tick Tock Tick Tock_

I bolt out of the kitchen and go into the living room, and turn on the TV. Maybe some pointless cartoon violence will help clear my head.

I watch TV for a couple of hours, and eat the food Susie made for me. Then take my below zero shower. And thankfully, it wakes me up. I put on some comfortable clothes, grab my wallet and keys, and head out.

On the drive my mind wanders to the night before, again, but on a different person. _'Lillian… She and I got along pretty well. Okay I might've gotten bummed out a bit when she said Hannah's music is kind of childish. But now that I think of it, my fans are a bit on the tween side… Argh, I need to hire new song writers, maybe do a complete 180 on Hannah's image. I'll have to talk to Daddy about it.' _

I park the car and make my way into the store. When I step inside I grab a shopping cart and pull out the shopping list.

_1. chips_

_2. soda_

_3. twinkies_

_4. fudge_

_5. Hot Pockets…_

_'Sunnuva… this is Jackson's list. Ugh, that boy…' _I put the list away and decide to just go up and down each isle to get what I can from memory. After a while I make it to the frozen food section. _'Might as well get Jackson's stuff.' _I turn into the isle, and to my surprise I see someone I thought I wouldn't see for awhile. _'Lilly? But she's talking with someone… No way!'_

_A/N: Yeah nothing really happened in this chapter… my bad. Next chapter will (hopefully) be better…. And dammit some of you can be impatient!... which is good for me cuz or else I probably wouldn't be updating._


	6. Chapter 6

_thoughts_

Lilly's POV

"Excuse me, Miss?"

The girl I tapped on the shoulder turns around. When she spots me, her eyes light up and a smile starts forming on her lips.

"Lilly? Oh, wow Lilly!" She lunges herself at me and wraps her arms around my neck. I stumble back a bit. She then takes the liberty to give me a kiss, more like a peck on the lips… It runs in her family, it did take awhile to get used to.

"Mm, it's good to see you too, Mikayla." I say with a chuckle. I put an arm around her waist. I'm still not used to touching other people, especially kissing… I let her do it 'cause I've know her forever, so it's okay.

"Really, how long has it been?"

"Almost two years." She lets me go and stands back. She eyes me up and down.

"What?"

"Nothing, I was just noticing how you've changed." She says with a sweet looking smile on her lips.

"Right… So, how come you haven't come by the neighborhood to say 'Hi'? Sending you E-mails and talking to you on the phone isn't the same, man!"

"It's not my fault! I've been too busy with photo shoots, interviews, recordings, and a bunch of other crap."

"Ah! The life of a star seems so stressful!" I say over-dramatically.

I should probably clear some things up. You see, I've know Mickey (Mikayla) almost as long as I've know Ollie. I met her two years after Oliver, She's three years younger than me, Ollie and I always made fun of her for being the baby of our little group. Anyway around our junior year of high school, freshman year for her, her mom signed her up for a local singing competition. We all knew she had a damn good singing voice, but that's not to say the competition was a breeze, there were other contestants that were good too. There were a few times in the competition she would freeze up and had to be calmed downed, but in the end she would still go on stage with her head held high. Well, needless to say, she won the damn thing. Her prize was a trip to Hollywood to sing with her favorite singer. Later on she met with some important people from the music biz, and she took off from there. She made enough money to get out of the neighborhood and moved to Malibu. I joked around with her saying that I would become her stalker and leak out valuable news worthy material out to the paparazzi if she didn't keep in touch. She has sent me a bunch of cool stuff from the gift bags she's gotten from those star studded events she goes to… I end up selling them on Ebay. What the hell am I going to do with a ten thousand dollar bracelet? I'll be too afraid to wear the thing.

"Shut up… it is hard." She pouts.

I roll my eyes. "Yeah. Sure. So hey, do you have anything to do later? Seeing as we haven't seen each other in forever?"

"I've got nothing planned. What did ya have in mine?"

"First we should find Oliver."

"He's here too?" She asks happily.

"Yup." We start walking out of the isle. "I had to crash at his place last night." As we make our way to the end of the isle, there's a noticeable yelp and a thud. I walk ahead of Mikayla, and find a girl on the floor with a bunch of packs of toilet paper around her. She slowly sits up.

Owie…" She says rubbing her elbow.

"Are you okay?" I bend down to her level.

"Yeah," She laughs nervously, "I guess I wasn't looking where I was goin'" I stand, and offer my hand to her, she takes it and I pull her up too quickly because she stumbles into me.

"S-sorry." She says in a small voice.

"It's alright. It was mostly my fault." I can't help the slight blush that creeps on my face. "Um, your name is Miley, right?"

She pushes herself off of me. "Uh, yeah. You're the driver from last night. Lilly." She's holding onto my arms, and my arms are around her waist. There's a wolf whistle and we quickly let go of each other. I turn around to see Mikayla leaning on the shopping cart with a cat like grin on her face.

"M-Mickey, where were you?"

"Some people wanted my autograph. Then I walk out here and find you putting the moves on her." She nods her head towards Miley.

"N-no I wasn't!"

"You're blushing." She teases.

"Shut up!"

"So how do you know each other?" She asks Miley, ignoring my outburst.

"She was my limo driver." I notice that Miley's blush is a deeper pink.

"Uhuh… you don't have to lie." She smirks.

"Mickey!"

"What? I'm just sayin'"

I sigh. "Don't listen to her Miley, she's a dork."

"Hey, don't get mad at me just 'cause you can't get anyone to go out with you." She sticks her tongue out at me.

"I wasn't even trying to pick her up. We're in a friggin' grocery store!"

"Sooo, what you're telling me is that if we weren't in a store and let's say a club, you would be trying to hit on her."

"Mickey, have you made it your job in life to humiliate me?" I ask flatly.

"Of course!" She says a little too happily.

"Hm," I turn back to Miley and clear my throat. "Let me apologize for her, like I said, she's a dork." Then I get an idea. "But for the record," I walk closer to her. "If we were at a club I would be trying my hardest to pick you up." I walk back to Mikayla and start pushing her in the other side of the isle.

"I can't believe you just did that." She says laughing.

I laugh too. "God, that was the corniest think I've ever that." _I have to apologize if I see her again…_

"Hey, it made me laugh."

"Oh shut it." She lets out one more giggle, "Let's go find Oliver." We make our way to the deli, We quickly find both Oliver and Sarah.

"Wait here 'till I give you the signal." I tell Mickey, then walk over to Ollie and Sarah. "Yo, Doughnut, hey Sarah!"

"Hey Lils," Oliver says. "Where's the ice cream?"

"About that… I found something better."

"Excuse me, you're in my way." I hear a nasally voice behind me.

"Tadaa!" I step to the side to reveal Mikayla.

"It's the baby!" Oliver tackles her with a hug. "It's so great to see you!"

"Jeez Oliver, knock the air out of her."

Sarah stands next to me. "Lilly, who's she?" Oliver's busy ragging on Mikayla.

"Oh yeah, we never told you about Mikayla, huh?"

"I think I would have remembered… Wait, did you say her name was Mikayla?"

"Yup."

"As in Mickayla the pop star?"

"Uhuh."

"Ohmigod! You know her!?" I can't help but cover my ears when Sarah lets out a high pitched fan-girl squeal. Everyone in the isle, including Oliver and Mickey, stare at her.

"Is she alright?" Mikayla asks me and Oliver, he's behind her, hugging her from around the neck.

"I think so. I told her who you where and she did that."

Sarah rushes over to Mikayla and clasps her hands with hers. "C-Can I have your autograph?"

"Um, sure?" Oliver lets her go and she brings out a pen from her pocket.

"So now you just carry pens wherever you go?" I tease.

"Hey, don't make fun of me." She pouts. She looks at Sarah. "Where do you want me to sign?"

"Oh, um…" Sarah turns to me. "Do you have a Sharpie?"

"Sure I do, because every time I go grocery shopping I take writing supplies with me."

"Damnit," She looks to Oliver. "How 'bout you Oliver?"

"Nope, sorry." He smiles.

"Oh wait!" I could see the light-bulb go off over her head, she fishes out her keys and lo' and behold she has a mini-Sharpie on her key-chain. "I was hoping you could sign my shirt." She uncaps the marker and hands it to Mikayla. "Write it as big as you can please." She turns around to show Mikayla the back of her shirt.

"Alrighty…" She writes Sarah a little message and signs her name. "And… Done!"

Sarah faces Mickey. "Thank you so much!" Mikayla gives Sarah back her marker.

"That'll be sixty dollars." Mickey says puts her hand out as if waiting for the money.

"W-What?" Sarah says in bewilderment. Ollie and I bust out laughing.

"Just kidding." She says, playfully ruffling her hair. "I can see why Oliver like you, you're really cute." Sarah blushes and Oliver starts stuttering. I keep laughing.

"Knock it off Mikayla." Ollie says.

"Oh? Was I wrong?" She says innocently. "I'm sorry."

"Okay Baby," I say after I finish laughing. "Stop picking on the Doughnut before it comes back to bite you in the ass."

"Heh, sorry, I'm just so happy to see you guys again. It's been no fun not having your best friends there with you, you know?" She says sincerely.

"Aw! You're so cute when you're being nice!" Oliver and I say as we both go in to trap her in a hug.

"Gah! Being crushed… can't… breath…" We let her go with one final squeeze. "Sweet air!" She gasps out.

"Oh, it wasn't that bad. "I smack her lightly on the arm. "So are we gonna go to your place or what?"

"Huh? Oh, yeah. Let's pay then."

"Yes!" We go around the store one last time to make sure we didn't forget anything. We mess around with each other, like shoving, pushing, and trying to trip each other, or throwing boxes of food at each other, until one of the managers of the store comes up to us and asks us to stop it or kindly leave the store.

We calm down, but we still shove and try to trip each other. And that's when I get pushed by Ollie into someone in the isle.

"I'm sorry!" Ollie, Sarah, and Mikayla are trying to hold in their laughs.

"It's alright." She sounds a bit annoyed, she looks up. "Oh, hello again Lilly." It's Miley…

"Um, uh, hi Miley, funny bumping into you again, heheh…" I get a get a jolt through my spine and goose-bumps on my arms. I can feel Mikayla and Oliver's eyes boring a whole through my skull, which does nothing but make me even more nervous and I start stuttering. "W-Well I'm terribly sorry for bumping into y-you, oh and what I said before." I say with a nervous laugh.

She quirks an eyebrow in confusion. "What you said be- Oh! Yeah that…" She blushes."

"For the love of your dog, do something!"

I turn around quickly and find Oliver, Mikayla, and even Sarah very interested in a can of soup that Oliver is holding. When I turn back around I can feel their eyes on them but choose to ignore them, and Miley's blushing harder than before.

"It feels like I'm all doing is apologizing to you today. I am sorry, I sort of forgot that I had two more dorks with me."

"It's alright." Her blush gets less noticeable. "I know how it is to have friends like that."

"Still, I feel as if I should make it up to you." I say rubbing the back of my neck.

She places her index finger on her chin and makes a humming sound. "Well, I'm always up for makin' new friends. May I have your phone number?"

"Oh, sure!"

We exchanged phone numbers and after we walked to the registers together with the Three Stooges making occasional remarks towards me. When we were in the parking lot, we found that Miley had coincidently parked next to us. She has a beautiful black Jaguar; she said she got it for her eighteenth birthday. I was also given a car for my eighteenth birthday, nothing nearly as extravagant as a Jaguar; it was an old beat up Dodge my Dad bought for me, when he fixed it up for me and it actually ran I was the happiest person in the world.

After Miley promised to call me, she climbed into her car, lowered the window and gave me one final wave goodbye. My focus was taken from her car leaving the parking lot when I heard Mikayla, Oliver, and Sarah, mostly the first two, clearing their throats. I rolled my eyes at them and semi-angrily reprimanded them for their behavior.

After driving to Oliver's apartment to drop off his groceries, we headed to Mikayla's where Sarah went into fan-girl mode again, When her excitement died down, Mikayla gave us a tour of her home… which was cut short as soon as we made it into the entertainment room.

"I call the 360!" Oliver jumps over the black leather couch to get to the console.

"Who wants to get epically owned on DDR?!"

"You're on!" Sarah and I rush towards the PS3 .

"Don't tell me that this is all we're doing all day?" Mikayla asks, leaning on the door frame, slightly annoyed.

"Oliver and I dare look at her with a 'Duh' look on our faces.

She lets out a sigh." Fine, do you guys want me to order a pizza then?"

"Yes please." The three of us chorus.

When she leaves the room I turn to Oliver, who's already looking my way. "Oliver, you've been replaced." I say cheerily.

"Ah, I thought so too." He chuckles, and turns to Sarah. "I guess you can crash at my place now Sarah, if you still don't want to go to your uncle's place."

"Would that be okay? I mean I don't want to cause any problems or anything."

"Hey it won't be a problem." He waves her off. "You're just gonna have to help with the rent is all."

"Cool. Then I accept your offer."

"Just don't do anything…" I say to myself.

"What was that?" Sarah asks.

"I said your ass is about to get handed to you."

Miley's POV

Truth be told, I saw Mikayla first, it came as a shock when I saw her kiss Lilly on the lips… For a second I thought they were together, and I haven't heard of Mikayla being out, not that I care or anything…

I'm most surprised in myself for actually asking Lilly for her phone number… _'Ay, what was I thinkin'!?' _I bang my head against the steering wheel. I'm parked in my garage thinking about what just happened not ten minutes ago. _'I mean, sure, I should be makin' new friends but, I don't even know if we'll get along. Wait, she was fun in the limo, but then again she's probably like that with anyone else.'_

With a heavy sigh I push myself off the steering wheel and get out of the car. I take the bags inside and start putting everything in their proper places, and start making dinner. A few minutes later I hear the front door open.

"Hello, anyone home?"

'_Crap, it's Daddy! I hope he doesn't say anything about last night.' _"I-I'm in here Dad!"

He walks into the kitchen. "Hey Bud, where's Jackson?" He goes to the fridge to grab a bear and takes a seat at the table.

"With friends, he said he'll be back 'round evenin'." I start making the salad.

"Hm." He says uncommitted. "Say, Miles?"

'_Here it comes.' _"Yes Daddy?"

"Now, I know you're a responsible young lady but-

"Hey Dad can I ask you a totally hypothetical question?" I interrupt him quickly.

A small smile forms on his lips. "Shoot Bud." He takes a swig from his beer.

"Okay, um, well before that, how well do you like Jake?" I take seat next to him.

"Hmm, I consider a part of the family, like another son. Why?"

"Okay, then my total hypothetical question is this," I take a deep breath. "How would you feel if he asked me to marry him?"

"I'd be alright with it I suppose, kind of weird but alright with it none the less."

"Weird? Why weird?"

"Well, now, don't get me wrong, this just might be a father's wish of never letting his little girl go," I smile at this. "But he doesn't seem like the one for you, you know?"

"Not the one for me? What do you mean?"

"It's just, I don't know, I can't really explain it. It's just this feeling I get in the pit of my stomach. But then again it could be just like what I said before." He says cryptically.

"Ookay…" _'That didn't help at all.' _"But would you be **okay **with it?"

"No matter what I would have to be, right? If you love him enough to spend the rest of your life with him, there's nothing I would be able to say." He drinks the rest of his beer in one gulp. "Haa, I needed that. If that's all, I'm gonna go finish up a few papers and make a few phone calls." He throws the can in the recycle bin and heads upstairs.

"Yeah, thanks Daddy. I'll call you down when dinners ready."

It takes me about twenty minutes to get dinner ready. In that time Jackson comes home saying that he got bored so decided to get home earlier. I serve up the food and call Dad down. We all take our place in the dinner table and talk about how our day went and what we plan to do the rest of the week. It's this family thing we do to keep in touch with each other. It was one of my Mom's ideas… She passed away a while back, but we still do it in her memory.

"Hey Dad, does Hannah have anything to do this week?"

"Let's see, you have that fundraiser coming up and a photo shoot tomorrow."

"Oh! I'll give you a ride to that!" Jackson offers.

"Okay, why?" I ask incredulously.

"What? Can't I just show a smidgen of kindness to my little sweet sister?" He grins.

"No." I say bluntly. "You just want to go to see if there's gonna be any models around."

"Heh. Of course!" He says happily.

I sigh. "Fine, but don't do anything weird." I warn him.

"Now why would I don a thing like that?

"Daddy, tell him not to do anything weird." I beg him.

"Boy, if you cause any trouble you'll be cleaning the house for a week." Dad says half-heartedly.

"Oh, jee, thanks dad." I deadpan. He stands up with a chuckle, places his dishes in the sink and goes into the living room to watch T.V. Jackson sticks his tongue out at me.

"Shut it Bucky Kentucky."

"Hey, that's a good disguise!"

"Riiight, and don't forget to wear it to the shoot."

"Nah, I was plannin' on goin' nekkid."

"Speakin' of disguises," I choose to ignore his comment. "I met someone."

"What? Like a new guy? Miley, I didn't know you had it in you. Way to go. Now you don't have to marry Jake." He gives me a thumbs up.

"No, not like that, and what's with you and Dad not liking Jake?"

"It's not that we don't like him, we think you could do better is all. Don't you think he's a bit full of himself?

"Well, kinda, but I've never heard Dad say anything about it."

He leans back in his chair. "Hm. He doesn't want to hurt your feelings I guess."

"Ah." I say with a bit of surprise.

"So, tell me about this new guy." He smirks.

"It's not a guy." I say a bit frustrated.

"Then you're going out with a girl? Whoa Miley, and here I thought I knew everything there was to know about you." He jokes.

I blush a bit. "I'm not going out with her, jeez."

He smirks even more. "So who is she? Any one I know?"

"Nope. She was the limo driver last night. I saw her again today at the grocery store."

"When are you gonna hang out again?"

"I'm not sure. We exchanged phone numbers, but I don't know when would be a good time to call her."

"Hey, why don't you invite her to that party you're going to?"

"I can't I have to go as Hannah." A light bulb goes off in my head. "I got it! Thanks Jackson!"

"You're welcome?" He says bewilderedly.

We finish our dinners and go watch some T.V with Dad. A while later they both go up to their rooms and I stay knowing I wouldn't be able to get any sleep. The thoughts running through my mind are the cause of it. For one, Jake wants to marry me, I have three months to give him an answer, and I'm not even sure I want to. And then there's Lilly. My mind keeps going to her. She's just a limo driver: polite, friendly, funny, easy to talk to, and I have to admit that she's very pretty, but most important of all she's my friend. I'm kind of nervous having to call her though. "Oh, I just hope everything goes fine in the end."

**(A/N ) Oh, Miley, you so want Lilly. You should listen to your family!**

**(sigh)… Miley's POV made my head hurt, if I'm not too lazy I might retype it later… Next chapter's going to be hell for me. Oh well, FIGHT ON!!**

**And thanks for all the reviews guys!!!!**


End file.
